


The Convenience of Love

by LilacMoon83



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: AU, Enchanted Forest AU, F/M, Romance, Snowing - Freeform, True Love, Very Anti-Leopold, briefly eludes to sexual assault, but nothing graphic, mentions OutlawQueen briefly, snowxcharming, starts as an arranged marriage
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-30
Updated: 2019-04-09
Packaged: 2019-05-30 23:38:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,351
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15107159
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LilacMoon83/pseuds/LilacMoon83
Summary: Prompt from Loboselinaistrash. She asked for Snowing and a marriage of convenience. In a world where Leopold lived and Regina escaped, Snow becomes her father's victim in Regina's place. Escaping to George's Kingdom, she requests asylum. But George proposes something else. A union between her and his son Prince James. But could this marriage of convenience become more? Snowing.There is eluding to past sexual abuse, but nothing graphic. It's implied though, so you've been warned. This can be stand-alone, but there are a lot of possibilities here so I will accept prompts for this new verse. Comment if you have one! Also comments are very much appreciated.Also, this is VERY anti-Leopold. You've been warned again.Snowing romance.





	1. Chapter 1

The Convenience of Love

"So...I plead for asylum from you, Your Majesty. You have my word that I will not be a burden or inconvenience on your Kingdom. I just need a little time to acquire what I need to leave this realm," Princess Snow White pleaded, as she stood before the Throne of King George. She didn't expect much, for she had heard he was a ruthless man. But she had to try...she had to get away from her father. Standing beside the Throne was his son, Prince James, looking at her with disdain and sporting a cut on his chin. He had caught her sneaking into the castle and she had belted him with a rock. She allowed herself a small smug smile at that.

"Yes...I've heard of your plight. I have to say, though I am more than willing to admit that while I am a ruthless man, I do not think I would ever touch my child in such a manner," he said bluntly. Snow stood frozen by his words and felt the weight of the horrors she had experienced threaten to suffocate her.

"By the look on your face it would seem the whispers and rumors about the kind of man Leopold really is are true," George added.

"Father…" James hissed. She was surprised by the look on the Prince's face. Usually she received disgust or pity from those who found out what her father had done to her and his secret attempt to change the law. A law that would force her to wed her own father. Leopold was a sick man and wanted her to replace his beloved Eva. Regina had escaped him long ago and for that, Snow was happy. She had heard that she found love with an outlaw in Sherwood Forest. But her escape had been the turning point for her father. Once he lost Regina, Snow had become his new victim in a frightening way. Now she was just a broken princess looking for a way out of the nightmare that was her life. She only hoped George would take pity on her, as much as she hated it. Prince James' expression was one of sympathy, but not pity and horror. Not at her, but what he had just surmised was done to her. It took her aback from a moment and it made her curious about him. She swallowed thickly.

"Then if you know the rumors are true, then you know why I must escape," she stated bravely.

"Yes...but perhaps there is another option," George stated.

"I'm not sure I understand, Your Majesty," she responded.

"You are the sole heir to your Kingdom's Throne. It is a rich Kingdom with vast resources, while our Kingdom is struggling. We are in need of a merger," he stated.

"We had a merger in place, until my foolish son and his big heart freed Princess Abigail's true love from the trappings of being turned to gold," George spat, casting a glance at his own heir.

"You're just mad, because I refuse to give up on true love," James retorted.

"True love is for children," George hissed, but Snow was intrigued by this Prince. Royals did not entertain thoughts of true love and such idealistic fodder. But this one was different, so unlike any other Prince she had ever met. So charming to a level that she would swear was fraudulent if she could not see the sincerity in his blue eyes.

"But if we were to arrange a marriage for you and my son...then we would have what we need to overthrow your father," George stated.

"What?" James asked in shock and Snow, too, looked flabbergasted.

"That's...ambitious. Our army is not large, but well equipped," Snow replied.

"But mine is large and with the right dealings, we can become equipped enough to seize your Kingdom. You would be saving your people from an unfit King and mine from starvation," he proposed. James still stood in shock and normally Snow would refuse to married off to a Prince for political or monetary gain. But her situation was dire and it wasn't like James was a cruel man. Just being in the room with him right now, she could tell by his eyes. He wore his emotions on his sleeve like no royal she had ever met. It both intrigued and fascinated her. Okay...and it helped that she was attracted to him, not that she wanted to ever admit it.

"Father…" James started to protest.

"Come now, son...you'll be marrying the fairest of them all. And I can already see by the look on her face that she knows your soft heart will see that she is never harmed again," George stated. James swallowed and looked at her. He would have been lying if he said he didn't think she was beautiful. The truth was he hadn't been able to take his eyes off her since she hit in the face. Then when he learned just a vague description of the horror she had been through, it cut him deeply, so deeply it shocked him to his very core. The thought of someone hurting her made him want to hunt them down and make them pay. He didn't know what it was he was feeling for her exactly, but he also knew his father was going to see him married off to a Princess. And so far, she was definitely the least objectionable choice.

"You really think we can overthrow my father and lock him away, Your Majesty?" she questioned. George smirked.

"I wouldn't have proposed such if I wasn't assured of victory, Snow White," he responded. She took a deep breath and nodded.

"Then I accept your offer," Snow said bravely. George looked to his son and he stepped down, walking slowly toward her. Inside his pocket, he clutched his mother's ring.

"True love follows this ring," Ruth had told him and he had never quite been able to bring himself to offer it to Abigail during their brief engagement. But with Snow...he found that he wanted to see it on her finger. Snow's surprise showed, as he got down on one knee. If he was going to do this, then he was going to do it right.

"Will you accept my ring and marry me, Princess Snow White?" he asked. She actually smiled. This one was just full of surprises.

"What do you think?" she asked coyly. He smirked and slipped it on her finger. She lifted her hand to examine it, as he rose to his feet. It wasn't exactly what she expected of a typical royal engagement ring and that's why she found that instantly loved it. In a gentlemanly manner, he raised her hand and kissed the back of it, never mind that he was wondering what it would be like to kiss her. And unbeknownst to him, she was wondering the same. It would come in due time and far more willingly than either of them would expect…

When Leopold learned that his daughter was engaged to King George's son, Prince James, to say he was livid was an understatement. He had immediately ordered a conference with King George, asking him to call off the engagement and return his wayward daughter to him. But the other King refused and the eve of their engagement ball arrived.

~*~

In the weeks prior, they had spent them getting to know each other. There was official picnics and outings on horseback, as well as meetings with many of the nobles. During that time, Snow and James talked extensively, usually settling into amiable conversation and playful banter. It was growing difficult for them to hide that their obvious genuine care for each other might be becoming something more. It was not lost on those around them either, especially with Snow's instance on calling him Charming. Prince Charming was quickly becoming a moniker that was sticking with Prince James.

But the night of their engagement ball would be a true turning point in their relationship.

~*~

Snow actually found herself enjoying the ball and she hadn't enjoyed one since her mother was alive, for they had all been spent with her father's firm hand on her. But at Charming's side, she felt free and had made new friends in Princess Aurora, Princess Ariel, Princess Abigail, and Princess Ella. But her happiness would be interrupted when the ballroom doors burst open and King Leopold strode in with a purposeful stride. She gasped and all the memories of what he had done came rushing back. She felt Charming's protective arm go around her and pull her close.

"It seems this is quite a party. My invitation must have gotten lost in transit," Leopold griped.

"You know damn well that you're not invited," Charming growled.

"Insolent boy...you may be a Prince, but I am King. A King that you have stolen from. I am here to take back what belongs to me," he hissed, as several of his men surrounded him. Charming was about to unsheathe his sword, but Snow beat him to it, as she drew the weapon and pointed it at her father.

"I do not belong to you or anyone. I am not an object you can own," Snow refuted.

"Oh, I believe we both know that I do own you daughter. I proved that," he retorted.

"Guards!" Charming bellowed, as his own men encircled Leopold's.

"I shall leave for now, but this is far from over. You may marry my daughter, Prince Charming, but I will one day regain what you have taken from me," Leopold promised, as he strode out with his guards behind him. Snow couldn't take all the eyes on her any longer and fled the ballroom for her chambers.

"Snow!" he called, as he hurried after her and leaned against her door.

"Snow...please talk to me. You have to know that I'll never let him touch you again. I'd rather die," he pleaded through the door. It opened and he found her there, shoulders racking with sobs and he immediately took her in his arms. He didn't give a damn how improper it might have been to enter her bedchambers and close the door, for he did it anyway. He hugged her fiercely and let her cry against him.

"He's evil...he'll never stop until he takes me back," she sobbed.

"I will never let him do that. I will keep you safe," he promised and she looked up at him, once again witnessing nothing but sincerity in his eyes. There was something else in his eyes as well, but she didn't dare entertain what that might mean.

"He didn't just threaten me this time...he threatened you," she warned. But he shook his head.

"He can level all the threats he wants, but I will never leave your side," he promised.

"Why? There are a dozen other royals you could marry and gain riches for your Kingdom. What if your father decides that I'm too much trouble?" she asked.

"Then I'll piss him off and marry you anyway, And I will die for you if it means protecting you from Leopold," he said boldly. Her eyes widened in surprise and she looked into his eyes. There was no denying what was there anymore.

"You'd die for me?" she asked in disbelief.

"Well, I'd rather not resort to anything too drastic, but I'll go take an arrow for you if you think I'm making it up," he replied.

"No one's ever been willing to die for me," she realized.

"Until now," he corrected.

"Why?" she asked.

"I think you know," he replied.

"But...this is a marriage of convenience," she protested, though halfheartedly.

"And now it's more…" he added. With that statement, they stared at each other until the tension between them could be ignored no longer and their lips came crashing together for the first time. She slid her arms around his neck, trying to get as close to him as possible, as he kissed her with such passion that it made her head swim and her knees weak. As their lips parted, they stared at each other again.

"I love you…" he confessed.

"And...I love you…" she realized, surprising herself. She never expected to fall in love. It hadn't been a possibility or so she thought. But now that it had happened, she felt herself clinging to it with everything she had.

"There's something I must tell you though...but it has to remain a secret. Can you do that?" he asked. She nodded.

"When I was a little girl, I told a secret that I shouldn't have. It got someone killed," she said sadly.

"I didn't understand then...but I do now. Whatever we speak of will be between us," she promised.

"I'm not the real James," he confessed. She looked at him oddly.

"What does that mean?" she asked.

"I'm his twin. James is dead. He was raised by George and I was raised on a farm with my mother. When James was killed, I replaced him to keep up the ruse with King Midas and the rest...you know," he confessed. She looked at him with scrutiny for several beats and he felt his heart sink.

"I'll...understand if you don't want to marry me now…" he fretted, but she put her hand to his mouth.

"It finally makes sense," she confessed. His brow furrowed in confusion.

"What do you mean?" he asked.

"I could never figure out why you're so different from other royals...and in a very good way. Now I know," she said, smiling fondly at him.

"So...you still want to marry me?" he asked. She grinned.

"What do you think?" she asked coyly. He smiled and kissed her again, this time lifting her off her feet and spinning her around. Truly what had began as a marriage of convenience had become one of true love...

~*~

What should have been smooth sailing from there to their wedding day turned out to be anything but. Even after being overthrown and losing his Kingdom, Leopold had escaped with a handful of loyal soldiers. And he had revenge on his mind. No one was quite sure how he had done it, but he managed to acquire a magical item to aid him in his revenge. A poison apple that would invoke a sleeping curse upon its victim. To get his daughter to eat the apple, he had managed to capture her Prince Charming when he was away on a hunting trip. In exchange for his life, she bit into the apple for him. After all, if he could not have her, then no one would. His plan then had been to execute the Prince, before George's forces could save his son. But what Leopold didn't count on was Charming's escape.

~*~

The Prince rode his horse with an incredible urgency, as if his very life depended upon him getting to his destination. But truthfully, it was not his life that was in peril, but rather the woman he loved. She had eaten a poison apple, willingly sacrificing herself to spare his life...from none other than her own evil father.

Her own father had cursed her to keep them apart and all because he couldn't have her. They had suspected he had acquired a silent partner in his quest and when he had given Snow the magical poisoned apple, it all but confirmed that he was definitely working with someone with magic. The King's Huntsman had helped him escape execution and Rumpelstiltskin made a deal with him that had helped lead him to Snow after he had done Rumple's favor. And now, he was finally here. He hopped off his horse and hurried to the glass covered coffin where the seven dwarves that Snow had befriended during the war with Leopold, mourned their Princess.

"Open it…" he pleaded.

"You're too late…" Grumpy replied harshly, as it began to snow lightly. He swallowed thickly, with grief threatening to cripple him.

"Then at least let me say goodbye…" he requested. The dwarves hesitated for a moment and then granted his request, as they lifted the glass. He leaned down over her and pressed his lips to hers in a final kiss. But then, in a moment of sheer magic, the light inside him that was slowly dying, the light that was Snow, was lit again, as she took a starved breath. Her emerald eyes flew open and she looked up at him, as she breathed once again.

"You...you found me," she uttered, as he beamed at her and helped her sit up.

"Did you ever doubt I would?" he asked.

"Never...though the glass coffin did give me pause," she teased. He grinned and caressed her beautiful face.

"Well, you never have to worry, because I will always find you," he replied.

"Do you promise?" she asked. He did and they sealed it with with another kiss.

~*~

Though Leopold was still a lurking threat, their wedding commenced without a hitch.

"Do you Prince James, take this woman, Snow White, to be your beloved wife?" the Holy man asked, as they held hands at the altar, gazing into each other's eyes.

"I do," he answered without hesitation and an eagerness that spoke of his undying love for her.

"And do you, Princess Snow White, take this man, James, to be your beloved husband?" he asked. She tilted her head, gazing at him dreamily.

"Oh, I do," she answered in a blissful tone.

"There is no truer love than that which has been witnessed by this pair and it is my honor to pronounce you husband and wife. You may kiss your bride," the holy man said, as they closed the distance between them and he leaned in to press his lips to hers. There was thundering applause, as their union was sealed.

King George watched on proudly, for he had everything he wanted. Truthfully, he could care less that this was now a union of true love, for it united the Kingdoms and saved both. He had thought long ago that he could not have prosperity for his Kingdom and true love for his son. He had hammered it into James that he would marry for convenience and never love. That was not an option. His twin was harder to convince and he had threatened him at one time. But somehow, he had managed to have both. George would have his riches and this union would most certainly produce at least one heir, if not more by the way they were looking at each other. And that fleeting happiness that George thought to be lost to him long ago suddenly seemed attainable. True, he would have never let it happen if not for gaining a hold on Snow White's Kingdom. But if he could have stability and riches, then he would let David have his true love. And no one would ever be any the wiser that he was not the real James.

~*~

Later that evening, after all their things were moved into the joint chamber, they were finally alone. They kissed intensely and passionately, as one would expect of newlyweds. But to Snow's surprise, Charming pulled back suddenly.

"Snow…" he said thickly.

"I know what you went through...and if you're not ready for this, I'll understand. We...we won't do this unless it's really what you want," he replied. She smiled at him and kissed him tenderly again.

"I know...but Charming, I love you and I want this. I want to know what it's like to be with someone you love...someone you want to be with," she said. He gently cupped her face in his hands and kissed her tenderly.

"I want you to make love to me," she uttered, as their lips crashed together again and he swept her into his arms, before carrying her to the bed.

~*~

They fell back onto the bed afterward, breathing heavily with skin slick with perspiration. They looked at each other with love and awe in their eyes. Any expectations either of them had about the marriage bed were thoroughly exceeded on that night, for being in love and making love left them breathless and only solidified the undying true love between them. Love that had blossomed from a marriage of convenience and became everything they ever wanted and next expected to have. There was still threats in their future and there would be obstacles as well, but it would be nothing they would face alone. From then on, they would face it all together. And despite any uncertainty in the future, they had managed to forge, not a happy ending, for they were not ending, but a happy beginning...


	2. Deals

The Convenience of Love

Chapter 2: Deals

"So...he woke her. Guess it really is true love," Cora goaded, as the image in the mirror faded.

"I am a King! And this Prince Charming thinks he can take what's mine?" Leopold raged.

"That criminal took one Queen from you...but you never really loved my daughter. You'll always be obsessed with Eva and you wanted Snow to replace her all along," Cora surmised.

"Are you here to lecture me about how the love I have for my daughter is the wrong kind?" he challenged.

"Oh, I don't need to. The Kingdom already sees you for the evil lecher you are. They're just too afraid of you, because you have my magic on your side. You hid your depravity for years, but one child Queen after another really paints the picture," Cora mused.

"What is your point?" he snapped.

"My point is that your daughter is beloved by this Kingdom and you have been dethroned, even with my help," she warned.

"What do you propose we do?" he asked.

"I know of a way we can bring our daughters back to us and force them to be in their rightful places at our sides, while doing away with the outlaw and the prince at the same time," she tempted.

"And how is that?" he questioned.

"With a different kind of curse. A very dark curse," she answered.

"Tell me more," he replied.

~*~

"Are you sure? I know you have fond memories of the summer palace," he said, as they packed their traveling cases for their honeymoon.

"I do...but after what my father did to me, those memories are forever tarnished, I'm afraid," she replied. He stopped and put his arms around her.

"I'm sorry for everything he did to you," he said, as he kissed her hair.

"Does...does it bother you?" she asked.

"Does what bother me?" he asked. She swallowed.

"That when we...made love for the first time and I wasn't…" she trailed off and looked down, as tears gathered in her eyes. His eyes widened, as he deduced what she was getting at.

"What? No...Snow, look at me, please," he pleaded. She did and he gently swiped a few of her tears away.

"What happened to you was horrific...especially since a man that was supposed to love and protect you did it. You didn't give that to him. He took and he had no right," he said, pausing for a beat.

"I love you more than anything and I know I can't erase what happened to you. But I promise you that I will never hurt you and that I will spend the rest of our lives making you happy," he implored. She sniffed and hugged him tightly.

"I love you too," she said, as a few tears slipped down her cheeks again. To look at them, one would have never guessed that a marriage between them had been arranged, for it had become so much more and blossomed into the truest love in the land. She sniffed.

"That's why I want to meet your mother," Snow stated.

"I know...I never thought I'd see her again. We have to be careful...no one can, especially not George," David warned. She nodded.

"Years hiding in the woods has made me very adept. Trust me, I know a path there so remote that no one will follow," she promised.

"Okay then...our honeymoon awaits," he replied, as they shared another kiss and finished preparing for their journey.

~*~

Rumple giggled, as he observed Snow White and her Prince Charming journeying through the woods together. Their true love had blossomed at last and in a much different manner than expected. Now...he only needed a hair from each of them to bottle that true love potion he needed. But that would come in due time, for he was about to have company. Rather unpleasant company too in the form of Cora and the even less appealing Leopold.

The King had certainly become a deplorable being and coming from a dark being such as him, that was saying something. But even Rumpelstiltskin would never touch a child in that way...especially his own. Still, if he was a means to getting his curse cast, then he was still useful.

"Hello Rumple…" Cora cooed, as she slithered into the room with Leopold in tow.

"Hello dearie…" he greeted, as he turned to them and wrinkled his nose.

"My, my...you are certainly keeping company with the worst pond scum these days, aren't you? I daresay even the pirate was better than him," he goaded.

"I am a King! How dare you call me such, you twisted imp!" Leopold growled.

"Oh, I call them as I see them, dearie!" he countered, as he slithered up to them.

"Rumple...we have come for the means to our revenge. You know what I speak of," Cora replied.

"Yes...I know why you are here. The question is...what will I get in return?" he questioned. She poofed the blank globe into her hand and he immediately became captivated by the object.

"When we get to that world...you'll have to this to locate him," she said, as he reached out to it. But she pulled it away.

"The curse…" she stated evenly.

"Yes...well, I don't really have it anymore," he replied. Leopold snorted.

"Then what are we doing here wasting our time?" he asked impatiently.

"I would watch your tone, Your Majesty or I may just decide to do your fair daughter a favor and turn you into something...squishable," he threatened, silencing the depraved man.

"Where is it? I know that you know," Cora surmised.

"Yes...I know where it is. Give me the globe and I shall tell you where to get it. But you are aware what price this curse has, are you not?" he questioned. She smirked.

"Oh...I am well aware and I did my research. And like you...I have found a loophole," she responded. His face was a mask of indifference. How he hated making deals with her and even less with the man standing next to her. But he needed the curse to find his Bae.

"I gave it to Maleficent to get her sleeping curse for you in our last deal," he revealed. She smirked.

"Excellent...thank you dear," she purred, as she let him have the globe.

"Our business is complete. Get out," he snapped. She smirked, as they left and Rumple walked over to place the globe on the table. But before he could put it down, a vision of the future struck him and it nearly made him collapse, for it changed everything.

It was Baelfire...stuck in Neverland of all places. But instead of escaping to a Land Without Magic, Bae found his way back to the Enchanted Forest. Something had changed...and changed drastically. If Bae came back here, even if it was a few years off, based on certain details in the vision, then Rumple did not need the curse. He placed his hands on the table to steady himself. That meant he would have to now stop Cora and Leopold from casting it.

"Rumpelstiltskin?" Belle asked in concern, as she came into the room with tea. He looked up at the maid and felt the stirrings in his heart, but quickly pushed them away.

"What?" he snapped.

"Are you okay?" she asked.

"I'm fine...just serve the tea," he replied gruffly, as he was now deep in thought. He still wanted that true love in a bottle, despite not needing the curse any longer. Perhaps he could get Snow and Charming to help him stop them. It would provide a means to gather the specific ingredients for that potion and he knew they would be interested in vanquishing Leopold and Cora. Not only to stop the curse, but to also defeat Snow White's tormentor. Yes...Snow and Charming, who were the key to the success of his curse would now be the key to stopping the curse. Fate...he mused. She was certainly a bitch, indeed.

~*~

As Snow and David made their way to the edge of the path, his childhood home came into view. Though it was much different now than when he left it. George was true to his word and hired farm hands for his mother. The crops and garden were flourishing and the house had been built onto, making it like ones he had seen on rich farms from time to time.

"Wow...guess dear old dad was true to his word," he mentioned. She smiled and squeezed his hand.

"He can be harsh, but since he got what he wanted, he kept his promise. Wonders never cease," she joked. He smiled.

"He may have gotten the gold and riches he wanted, as well as the army. But I got the best part of the deal," he said, as he kissed her tenderly. She smiled.

"Me too...this life is far more than I ever expected to have," she mentioned.

"I never counted on love, let alone living without fear," she continued. He put his arm around her.

"You never have to return to that life, my darling and that evil man will never harm you again," he promised, as Ruth spotted them.

"David?" she called, as she stood up from her garden. He grinned, as he ran to her at his wife's urging.

"Mother…" he called back, as he swept her into a hug.

"Oh...my son. Let me look at you," she said, as he pulled back and she observed him.

"You...you look like a Prince. Oh so handsome," she gushed, as she saw the young woman behind him.

"Is this…" she started to say.

"You were right, Mother...true love does follow your ring. What started out as an arrangement became so much more," he said, as he held his hand out and she took it.

"Mother...this is my wife, Snow White," he introduced. Snow smiled.

"It's so wonderful to meet you...your son is the kindest, most charming man I've ever met," she said, giving her husband a warm glance.

"And I know it's because he was raised by you," she added.

"Oh, it is most wonderful to meet you as well, Snow. You truly are the fairest as they say," Ruth said, as she cupped her face in her hands.

"So beautiful...and I can tell how happy you make my David just by looking at you both. It will be an honor to call you my daughter," she replied. Snow was taken aback, as the woman hugged her tightly, but then she hugged her back. David grinned at that.

Ruth had heard the whispers of the depravity committed by the Evil King Leopold and her heart broke for this sweet girl who had married her son.

"Come inside...you must be hungry after your trip. I do hope you're staying the night. There is a guest room now," she gushed. They smiled and joined hands, as they followed her inside.


	3. Honeymoon

Chapter 3: Honeymoon

Snow mewled sleepily, as she yawned and stretched her arms. She noticed Charming's side of the bed was empty, but found that he wasn't far. He stood at the window of the guest bedroom that they slept in, shirtless, as she took a moment to admire her husband's physique. It wasn't the first time she had done so. Even before they had fallen in love and their marriage was to be one of convenience, it had not escaped her how attractive he was.

"See something you like, my darling?" he cooed, as he caught her checking him out. She bit her bottom lip shyly, as he strode back toward the bed.

"What do you think?" she countered coyly. He leaned down over her and pressed his lips to hers in a tender kiss. She cooed, as his lips moved passionately over hers and she pulled him back into bed with her.

"So beautiful…" he rasped in a husky tone, as he kissed her throat and she threaded her fingers into his hair.

"Charming…" she gasped, as his hands cupped her breasts and she crushed her lips against his. He shifted and she moaned, as he slid two fingers inside her gently.

"Mmm…" she mewled and bucked against his hand.

"Please…" she breathed.

"I love you…" he rasped, as he breathed fire on her throat. She mewled and turned the tables by wrapping her small hand around his stiff length. He shuddered and she pushed him onto his back, as she straddled his waist. He gazed up at her with awe and reverence, as her raven curls cascaded around her. He gasped and bit back a moan, as her slick folds brushed over his erect shaft. She was an absolute vision, sitting atop him with a coy smile and glorious nakedness. His hands found their way up from her hips and to her breasts where he flicked his thumbs over her nipples. She gasped and earned a moan from him, as she rubbed her sex against his in response to his ministrations.

"Snow…" he uttered, as she teased the tip of him with her slick opening. The way her name fell from his lips sent warm chills through her already aroused body and she finally sank onto him, taking him inside her body all the way. She began riding him and he held her hips, helping her to move with sharp, deep thrusts until they both reached completion.

After, she lay atop him and they kissed lazily in the afterglow, as she marveled just at how much she loved him. She had never imagined she could be happy after what her father had done to her.

"I love you so much…" he rasped, as he kissed her neck.

"Mmm...and I love you. You make me so happy. I didn't even think true love existed when I met you...but you made me believe in love again," she whispered.

"You're my life...the day I met you, it began. Before you...I didn't know what it was to live," he confessed. She melted into him at that and passion consumed them once again.

~*~

Maleficent glared at the intruders, as they invaded her home. She had used her dragon form to try and turn them to ash, but she had underestimated Cora's power. And now, she was trapped in her dragon form under a magical net. Cora and Leopold pilfered through her belongings, until he finally extracted a tiny scroll from its hiding place.

"Is this it?" he questioned. Cora smirked and unrolled it, looking pleased as she did.

"It is…the key to getting everything we want," she confirmed.

"What do we do with this?" he asked, referring to the dragon.

"She's Regina's friend...time to teach my daughter another lesson on why it's not wise to cross me," Cora said, as she waved her hand and turned the dragon to stone.

"Then we have what we need to cast this curse?" he asked.

"Not quite...there is one crucial ingredient that this requires," she replied.

"And that is?" he asked.

"The heart of the thing one loves most and for us...that's our precious daughters. And sacrificing one of them will not do at all," Cora answered.

"Then how do we do this?" he questioned.

"We find someone else to cast this curse for us," she responded.

~*~

Much later, Snow and David made their way downstairs to find his mother cooking breakfast. She turned to them with a giddy smile, as she put some fresh baked bread on the table.

"Good morning...or I guess it's almost afternoon. But I'm sure you are both famished," she said. David shook his head at her antics and squeezed his new wife's hand.

"Good morning mother," he said, greeting her with a a hug and a kiss.

"Good morning son," she said, as she then moved to Snow.

"Oh...I just can't get over how gorgeous you are, sweetie," Ruth gushed, making Snow blush.

"Thank you...can I help with anything?" she asked.

"Oh no...everything's ready. Let's sit and you can tell me everything," Ruth replied.

"I've told you the story, mother," David said.

"And I want to hear again from both of you. Humor an old woman that wants to be regaled with a tale of real romance and true love," Ruth said excitedly, making him chuckle.

"Well...I was running from my father and had the crazy idea of approaching King George about a deal. I was willing to give him Intel on my father's Kingdom for sanctuary," Snow began.

"She was sneaking into the palace and I got this for it," David added, as he pointed at his scar and then smiled at her.

"That rock to the face is the best thing that ever happened to me," he said, as he kissed her hand. She smiled back.

"That's why I agreed to an arranged marriage. The minute you found out about my past, you didn't look upon me with disgust or pity. That's when I knew you were different," Snow said. He squeezed her hand.

"What happened to you wasn't your fault and I'm going to make sure he can never hurt you again," David assured. They began eating, as they continued to tell her how an arrangement soon became a friendship and then developed into a love so true and powerful that one true love's kiss had shattered the sleeping curse that her own father had inflicted upon her. Ruth felt her heart swell with happiness for her son and though she insisted that she had the money to hire someone to fix the fence, her son insisted on going out to work on it himself. For that, she was glad, for it gave her some time with her new daughter.

"This is all he's ever wanted, you know," Ruth mentioned and Snow looked at her curiously.

"True love. It was the one thing he always insisted that he could afford, no matter how poor we were," she added, making Snow smile thoughtfully.

"I didn't even believe in true love before I met him," she mentioned again and Ruth put a hand on hers.

"And I wasn't sure I believed in true love before my son met you," she revealed, as Snow gave her a curious look at that.

"Robert and I loved each other...but his drinking soured our marriage and any love between us very quickly," she explained.

"Did...did that lead to decision you had to make with David's brother?" she asked cautiously. Ruth nodded.

"It certainly did not help and the financial stability we received for our sacrifice should have been enough to sustain us fairly comfortably. But Robert squandered all of it on booze and gambling," she continued.

"I'm sorry," Snow offered. Ruth squeezed her hand.

"My husband had a sickness, but David is a far better man than his father could have ever been," Ruth answered.

"He's a wonderful husband," Snow said.

"True love between Robert and me didn't exist and I couldn't give that to David, but I am so happy that the same will not be true for my grandchildren. I know that they're going to grow up with two parents who share a very strong, powerful love," Ruth replied. Snow blushed at the mention of children and Ruth smiled indulgently.

"Sorry...I can't help myself. No pressure, I promise," Ruth said, but noticed the pensive look on Snow's face.

"I hope I didn't upset you, sweetheart," she added.

"Oh...no, it's not that. It's just…" Snow stammered, as Ruth squeezed her hand.

"You can talk to me...I think of you as my daughter now and I hope you'll see me as a mother-figure," she said. Snow smiled.

"I know that David is going to be this...amazing father, but I'm afraid that I have no idea if I will be a good mother. I lost mine so young and there was Regina, but she resented me for a long time," Snow explained.

"Eventually...after what my father did to me, she realized that we were both victims of him and her mother. She forgave me for telling that secret. She finally realized that I was just a little girl that her mother manipulated. But she's more like a sister than a mother to me," she continued.

"What if...what if I'm not cut out to be a mother? I know how much David wants a family someday...but I'm terrified," she confessed.

"Oh honey...that is completely normal. Having kids is terrifying, but I know, without a doubt, that you're going to be a good mother, just like you're already a good wife," Ruth replied.

"How? Before Charming...I was a mess and I know I still am sometimes. I'm still terrified that my father will find a way to ruin my happiness. I'm afraid that if we have children that he and Cora will try to find a way to take them away. Or my father will try to hurt David…" she lamented.

"I know...and I can't promise that he won't try to hurt you or my son. It pains me...but I do believe in the love you share and that it will overcome things that ordinary love cannot. Because what you and my son have is far from ordinary," Ruth said.

"You are an amazing woman...I knew my son wouldn't settle for anything less than an all consuming true love. And that's how I know you'll be an incredible mother," she added. A few tears slipped down Snow's fair cheeks and the older woman hugged her.

"Thank you…" she said. Ruth smiled.

"No...thank you. Thank you for making my son happy and becoming my daughter," the older woman responded, as she got up and filled a pitcher with some water.

"Here...take some water out to your husband. This is your honeymoon and there's no need for him to keep fiddling with that pesky fence. He needs a break," Ruth said, as she handed her the pitcher. Snow spotted her husband out by the fence. He had shed his shirt and she could see the beads of sweat sliding down his back, instantly stirring arousal in her. Her cheeks burned in embarrassment, for intimacy was something she and her new husband had come to enjoy very much. She loved him and would no matter what he looked like, but it was not lost on her how physically attractive he was. Ruth chuckled and shooed her outside and she watched them for a moment, just to see the way her son's face lit up at the sight of her. And once the young couple kissed, she moved away to preserve their privacy. To occupy her time, she decided on some knitting, for she had a feeling that there would soon be a need for baby booties. She could already picture it almost giddily, as she pulled out some white fabric. She had quite a bit of it, so perhaps a beanie to go with the booties...


End file.
